Warhammer Fantasy Fanon:Rules
Here at the Warhammer Fantasy Fanon wiki we want everyone to have fun. While fun is a matter of opinion, generally fun is something that is enjoyable for everyone. If it is fun for you and no-one else at one others expense, we call that flaming or trolling, and you will probably get banned. Which means that even though we technically have no right to filter out your articles, we still have several guidelines that need to be upheld. If you don't want to be banned or have your article deleted, then it is very strongly recommended that you read all of the below. 'We are not a part of game workshop' Despite the fact this is their universe, we are not in any way connected to the staff at game workshop. All characters used in the books, games, or any other medium do not belong to us and we do not claim ownership of them. So watch the copyright infringement people. This is a fanon site however, so use of the characters or mention of them will not cause any harm. If we receive solid proof that the staff at Game Workshop want us to remove anything, then we are legally obliged to do as such. Cases of this may include posting spoilers about future projects on this wiki. 'If writing a fanon, use grammar' This is a bit obvious. Illegible articles can be deleted, unless it is a quote by an Orc. 'No Flaming/Trolling' Possibly one of the most important rules. Flaming is the act of directly insulting or attacking another user's works in order to get them to bite back. If someone is Flaming you, report them to an admin, dont respond. Trolling is the act of directly attacking another user. Flaming will get you a warning or a ban, Trolling; depending on the severity, will get you a ban. Admins will use all tools at our disposal to see if there were any actions that brought this on, but most of the time people just do it to be jerks. If however, you have brought this on yourself by trolling the troll in the past, then you will both be given a warning ban for doing such an action. Ban, and the Troll is gone! Wiki Orcs recieve the same treatment. Be nice. 'We are not a social network/Dating site' If you need to tell someone something, use the person's talk page. We really don't need socializing content sprayed about the wiki like graffiti, I can not stress that enough. Repeated breaking of this rule will result in warnings at first, but depending on the frequency and content of the text, banning may occur. Don't be that nice. We are at least somewhat mature here Chances are, there is going to be a lot of swearing. People on this site are expected to be at least 10, because all things aside, people that play Warhammer tend to be very descriptive. This means a lot of gore, a lot of swearing, and a lot of fun. Chances are that if you are reading this, then you are above the age limit by knowing how to access this page. This is by no means a restriction. Edit at your own risk. 'We are not a gossip center' No spreading stuff you know not to be true/ don't know about. We are not a pornographic/sexually explicit website This means that not only are you going to get a permanent ban for posting pornographic videos, you are also going to get a temporary ban for post sex scenes in your fan fictions. Sexual references are alright, but as I said earlier, kids can get here. Porn is a no-go. We are not wikipedia This here is a fan fiction site, where you can create guns, stories, swords, weapons, vehicles (quite rare), characters, and the like. We are not a Warhammer encyclopedia, so don't expect any friends by making articles on already defined canon. No Spamming You will be banned for spamming. Should the links be malicious, then the ban will be a permanent IP block, the most serious block you can receive. It will stop anyone in the general vicinity of you from being able to edit forever. That is the consequence you will bring upon yourself for any attempt to harm others. Joke sites are not malicious, but viruses and spyware are. We also may apply for a global block, depending on the seriousness of the virus/ spyware. That stops you from editing on any wiki. That is how serious viruses and spyware are. Please not, putting links to other sites does not qualify as spamming. Unless they are malicious. Then we say "Goodbye" to you. 'No racial/Sexist/Ageist remarks' In your stories, of corse you can make these remarks, everyone makes them all the time, provided that they are not extremely derogative with the idea and aim of offending others. But to say sure things to an actual user, thats a MASSIVE no go. In the event that you, do not know what these three things mean, here are the definitions. *Racial remarks are making fun of or insulting where someone comes from, their religion, or the color of their skin. Religion flame wars will lead to blocking sprees. *Sexist remarks are making fun of or insulting what someone's gender is, such as treating them worse because they are female. *Ageist remarks are making fun of or insulting someone because of their age. These will often be the most common, as children are by far the most stereotyped. No age group is the same across all members. There are always exceptions. 'Do not include anything other than the title in the title' Simply for ease of searching and categorizing. Can you imagine searching for an article beginning with "Captain" or "Count"? 'In and Out of Universe Information' Please keep Out of Universe information, aside from stat lines and wargear, on the Talk Page. In universe information is information about something written, such as their life story. Out of universe information is on backgrounds and stories not set in the Warhammer World. We have a sense of humor Quite evident. If you are told something strange by another user, you may be hearing an inside joke. Call them up on it if you want to, but you may not understand it. Categories Please add them. It makes navigating easier.